Harry Potter and the Keepers of the Ages
by Mavlin
Summary: To Most in the Wizarding World they are all that matter. To them magic is supreme and all other creatures are secondary. Little do they know that secret governments around the world of other creatures have existed for ages. Harry is about to join them.


**Disclaimer:** I only feel like putting this up once and I haven't seen it written anywhere that I have to put one of these on every chapter so unless someone tells me otherwise this will be the only disclaimer throughout this work. All Harry Potter related things belong to JK Rowling, all White Wolf related information belongs to White Wolf Publishing, I make no profit etc etc.

**A/N:** I don't think there will be sex involved in this fic and I'm not sure where the borders are on violence and the like. I'm putting it as rated M for safety. This is my first fic so bare with me. I'll try to remember to leave notes on things that I think readers may not understand as while many know Harry Potter lore fairly well, I know of no one who has read all the White Wolf books. The story starts at the start of Order of the Phoenix and may include various details from a number of White Wolf books including but not limited to: Kindred of the East, Vampire the Masquerade, Half-Damned Dhampyr, Mage the Ascension, Werewolf - The Apocalypse, Hunter the Reckoning, Wraith the Oblivion. Without further ado chapter 1.

Introductions:

Lightning crackled in the sky as the dreary rain fell on the grounds of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express left its Hogsmeade station full of sullen students returning to families that knew nothing of return the Dark Lord they feared just decades ago. Their ignorance suited his evil plans as he gathered the forces he once commanded. His return however, had not gone off without a hitch. One boy had survived his ministrations. The same boy who had somehow ripped his soul from his body over a decade ago had surely warned Dumbledore of his return. Once again fate had denied him his prize and he would find out why.

Albus Dumbledore, among his many titles and credentials he was often heralded as the greatest Light wizard of the age. Indeed many considered him the only one whom Voldemort ever feared. It was a curious series of events that brought these two powerful wizards to opposing sides of battle. While plainly obvious to most, still some could not see why one was labeled good and the other evil. It is said after all that those who are evil often do not consider themselves such. And though magical historians from both light and dark backgrounds have debated for some time which of the two was truly more powerful, little did the public know that both wizards had agreed to seal away the majority of their power long before their confrontations in the first war. How then had these two gained such power in lifetimes? Were they born to it? Were they gifted it from the gods? Few knew the secret histories of these two great wizards.

Nearly ninety years past a clandestine group calling themselves the Keepers of the Ages had invited Albus Dumbledore for a stay in the Himalayas. Sixty years ago Tim riddle disappeared after working at Borgin and Burke's. Thirty years ago a gifted transfiguration student went to study abroad during his summer vacation. This year, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would need to speak with the keepers again before they took in Harry Potter.

Pacing his study, he had been dreading contact with the Keepers since he left them so many years ago. So long as he kept his end of the bargain however, they had not needed to contact him. Indeed, since Voldemort's fall fourteen years ago there had been no correspondence at all. For a brief instant he had considered hiding the information from the Keepers. They were after all, not omniscient. Still, given the body count that likely stack up due to Voldemort's actions it seemed nigh impossible to hide his return from them. With a deep sigh Dumbledore sat down and began to write.

_Emperor Lao,_

_As it comes upon the time for the Keepers to induct and instruct Harry in becoming the next leader of the wizarding world I must interject and make an insistence that he be instructed here at Hogwarts rather than at your Headquarters. With the oncoming war against Voldemort, it is imperative to our efforts that the one most prophesied and perhaps more importantly believed to be able to bring down the Dark Lord not be whisked away as conditions worsen. For though it may seem a small matter to you, the cascading effects of his abduction could easily cause the magical world to enter a state of panic. As our secrecy is as important to you as our survival is to us, surely you will not deny my small request._

_ -APWBD_

Signing the letter, he folded it over once and placed it in Fawkes's beak. With a flash Fawkes disappeared to deliver the message leaving Dumbledore alone in his office. Without the help of the ministry he would have to appeal to the International Confederation of Wizards if he was to expect any outside assistance. Fudge was not going to be pleased.

Returning to the castle after the trial Dumbledore could seriously have used some good news. Although he had fully expected resistance, he had not thought that Fudge would have gone so far to remove him from power. Having lost his position in the Wizengamot and leadership of the International Confederation of Wizards he would have serious trouble amassing a force to counter the armies Voldemort was surely building. What awaited him in his office however, was not quite the help he was expecting.

In his study stood a man he had never seen before. While the man appeared to be fairly young it was difficult to place just how old he looked. For although his face and features implied he was in his mid-teens his eyes seemed to tell tales of horrors and atrocities beyond comprehension. The man appeared to be of a thin build, though one couldn't be sure given the loose monastic robes he was wearing. Adorned upon these robes were symbols that showed this man's stature amongst the Keepers. On the back was a wheel of jade with two concentric circles and six spokes with the number five written in the center. On the front, a woman dressed in white robes with flaming hair and wings encircled by a black dragon whose wings covered her like a cloak.

"I hadn't quite expected Emperor Lao to send one of his own children for the task," Dumbledore greeted.

"I am merely my father's child by circumstance," the young man replied. "Indeed my own powers are still in development so I am uncertain with regard to my capacities. Still, it is not my place to question the Emperor's judgment."

"I take it by your presence that the emperor has decided to agree to my requests?" Dumbledore asked.

"Your threats of exposure did not sit well with the Council. A great many voted to simply end the problem of the wizarding world. In fact it was a nineteen to eight super majority. It is by Father's grace alone that the Custodians have not descended upon the Ministry. In case you're wondering, I voted for extermination," the man said coldly. "Father felt it best that one who voted against the Wizarding community be the one to teach the next Keeper from it."

Shocked by the calm and frank statements of genocide by the youth Dumbledore was taken slightly aback. Nonetheless, knowing that the authority of the Emperor would keep the man from acting on his own desires Dumbledore continued. "When do you intend to begin training Harry?"

"As soon as you tell us where he is of course," the man replied. "We had found him for a moment earlier this morning but he soon disappeared thereafter. And while I had considered abducting him from the Ministry I decided to come to you first. I am sure you understand the necessity of his training beginning immediately so I'll thank you to be forthcoming in locating the boy."

Taking the piece of parchment with the address of Grimmauld Place and after a few minutes with his eyes closed he disappeared with a small whirl of wind. Taking a deep breath and relaxing that the man was now gone Dumbledore sat down in his chair.

"You'll have to excuse Councilor Xue your Regency," a young woman said as she appeared out of the shadows. "He is merely angry at being appointed this mission as we were just married yesterday. The emperor convened the meeting before we could leave for our honeymoon, this is probably the Emperor's way of teaching him not to make decisions or as the case may be 'vote' in anger. I'm Slayer Nimue by the way, I'll see you during the year." Smiling as she turned away she disappeared with a soft whisper of "Xin Xue".

Dumbledore sighed as he noted that while the fight against Lord Voldemort may have just gotten easier life for Harry and everyone around him was about to get a lot more complex.

* * *

End Notes:

Councilor Xin Xue is a Dhampyr

Slayer Nimue is a Dhampir

Xin Xue used Ride the Dragon to leave Dumbledore's study and Nimue used Escape to a True Friend

I'm tweaking the fact that Dhampirs/Dhampyrs can only do hedge magic in White-Wolf to allow for full Creature-Type crosses.

The keepers have a certain hierarchy in their command structure I'll post the details of which at a later date.


End file.
